Madagascar A B C's
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Short stories put into one
1. A for Adventure

**A for Adventure**

****_Alex was walking one day and decided to to skip practice. He got hungry so he went into the woods. " Alex!" Someone yelled. Alex turned quickly to see Gia already there. " Yes?" He asked. " Would you rather the cubs come with you or me?" Alex looked at her confused. Then he smiled. " You." He said then Gia ran off to tell the cubs where they were going just in case something bad was to happen. When she came back, Gia and Alex left into the woods. _

_" So why did you just decide to go into the woods?" Gia asked. " Well I thought about finding my own food, so the penguins won't have to." Then Gia sighed. " And Adventure." He said. Gia looked up at him like she just got her favorite gift. " What will we do now? Go on a universal race? Race against time? NASCAR race? Unicycle? Bicycle? Train? Airpl-" Alex stopped her before she exploded. " Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you think that we need to start little first? I mean a race. That will be fine but you need to know that I'm going to beat you." Alex smiled. Gia pushed him to the side. He fell. Gia got on top of him. " Ok, then. Let's. Race." Then Gia ran on all fours. Alex got up and did the same. _

_While they were running, Alex got faster and pushed himself. " Hey Gia! Your gonna lose!" He said. " Oh ya! Well kiss my hindquarters and turn back because I'm winning!Ha!" Then she passed some tree and disappeared from Alex's sight. Alex ran faster and got to where he last saw Gia. He got through the trees and saw Gia on the ground. She was unconscious. Alex began to worry. " Gia! Are you ok?" He asked. He flipped Gia over and saw dart on her. " Oh my gosh!" Alex took the dart form her chest. Gia looked at Alex, who was shocked to see she was still kind of awake. Then Alex got hit with a dart. He fell to the ground. He looked at Gia and she looked at him. " Another Adventure. Yah!" Gia said weakly. Alex laughed and they both fell into unconsciousness._

**A for Adventure**


	2. B for Birthday

**B for Birthday  
**

_Marty just woke up to see a wonderful day. He got up and went outside. He saw Alex and Gia practicing their act, Anna and Vitaly doing hoops, Stefano and Constantina just siting around, and Gloria and Melman doing something. He had noticed Bree was gone. He then went up to Alex. " Hey Alex! I need to talk to you real quick!" Marty yelled. " I'm Kind of busy right now!" Alex said doing the Trapeze. " Would you just get your doggone butt down here! It's important!" Alex and Gia both fell to the net. " What is it Marty?" Alex asked. " Well I was wondering, and Have you seen Bree today?" Marty asked. Alex nearly exploded after the sentence. " You mean you stopped me from practicing just for that!?" Alex yelled. Gia came and got in front of Alex. " Ehm, well, um if we see her we'll be sure to tell her that you were looking for her." Marty nodded and went on his way. Then he came up to Stefano and Constantina. " Hey have you two seen-" " No! Of course not! We have not seen Bree at all today! Not even by the-" Constantina smacked Stefano. " Shhh!" She said. "Lo sentimos Marty, pero Stefano no está siendo bueno y mantener la boca cerrada para Bye!" Constantina said before running off. " Ok?" Then he went up too Melman and Gloria. They ran off before he could even say anything. He didn't even bother to look for Anna and Vitaly. Yet he still didn't see them. Where is everyone?  
_

_**Later that day...**  
_

_ " How come she just disappeared like that? And where is-" " Daddy!" Emby yelled as he ran up to his father. " What is it Emby?" Marty asked. " Follow me! I have something to show you!" Emby said. Marty looked at his crossed species son. " Ok, then show me this exciting thing your all pumped up 'bout." Then Emby ran and Marty followed. " You're going to love it! It will be BIG!"  
_

_When they got to where Emby was talking about, Marty's mouth flew open. " Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Everyone had been avoiding Marty today because of this. It Was Marty's Birthday. Bree came up to him. Along with Alex, Melman, and Gloria. " Happy birthday my love!" Bree said. Alex then started to sing a song special for Marty...  
_

_Alex: Happy  
_

_Melman: Birth  
_

_Gloria: Day  
_

_Bree: To  
_

_Alex: You,  
_

_Melman: You  
_

_Gloria: Live  
_

_Bree: In  
_

_Alex: A  
_

_Melman: Circus,  
_

_Gloria: You  
_

_Bree: Look  
_

_Alex: Like  
_

_Melman: A  
_

_Gloria: Candy Cane!  
_

_Bree: Annnnnnnnd  
_

_Alex: You  
_

_Melman: Smell  
_

_Gloria: Like  
_

_Bree: Poo  
_

_Alex, Melman, Gloria, and Bree: Toooooo!  
_

_Everyone: Happy Birthday Marty!  
_

_Marty looked at them. " You guys are embarrassing!" They laughed. " Well we just had to, you know that right?" Alex said as he stuffed a fish in his mouth. " Well at least Now I know where you were at all day. And Thanks guys." Marty looked at Bree. Her eyes shining. Both getting ready for a kiss. Then Gloria stepped in. "Cake time!" She said. Marty frowned. Then he blew out the candles. " What did you wish for?" Gia asked. " This!" Bree said, then she went to him and kissed him on his lips. The kiss lasted for a minute or two. When they broke apart Marty said " Exactly!" Everyone laughed and eat the cake. That was a great day for Marty. " This is the best Birthday ever! Even If I'm 14!" He said. Then Emby came in. " Your Old!" " And I'm proud!" Marty said. Then he enjoyed the rest of his day.  
_

_**B for Birthday**  
_


	3. C for Crazy

**C for Crazy**

****Alex was in a cave. How he got there...? But he was in the cave. He was shaking. He wanted to go outside but the walls made him scared and sick to his stomach. His palms were sweaty. He was sweating like crazy and his pupils dilated to a dot. Alex was breathing very heavily and he was on animal alert. " Alex?" Someone said. Alex jumped and looked at the entrance of the cave. Alex growled loudly.  
That someone then started to whisper something. It seemed like the other animal was talking to another. " I think he is in here, but I'm not sure. I heard a growl and I see a figure but it could either be my imagination or another animal." " Well then I will go in and look Gia." " Vitaly we all know that but there could be something in there that we aren't sure about." " If I may speak, Alex, as I understood, has claustrophobia right?" " Da" " Well maybe if I go in and-" " Enough Vinisali! You have the problem too. And I don't feel like getting two scared kittens out of the same litter." Then Alex saw a figure. It was small and scrawny. " Daddy? Are you there? We miss you. I just hope you could come out and see us. Can you see me Daddy?" Someone said. This figure got closer. " Daddy, is that you?" The figure said. Alex got up and roared. He jumped on the figure. " Ahhh!" The figure screamed. Alex saw who the figure was. " Annabell?" Alex asked as he realized who it was. " Alex!" Gia yelled scared. " Alex!" Anna yelled. " Alex!" Vitaly yelled angry. " Uncle Alex!" Vinisali yelled. " Daddy...?" Annabell said. Alex was frozen. He had almost hurt his own daughter. " A- an-an-Annab-b-bell?" Alex stuttered. Annabell was crying. Gia, Anna, Vitaly, and Vinisali were inside the cave now. they saw Alex on top of Annabell in a type of attack position.

" Alex! Get off of her!" Gia yelled as she went over to them both and pulled Alex off of Annabell. " I'm sorry." Alex whispered. " I'm sorry!" Then Alex ran away. " No! Alex wait! We just found you!" Gia yelled. Annabell watched as her Dad left in sorrow. Then She whispered. " I forgive you..."

**C for Crazy**


	4. D for Dead

**D for Dead**

****_Gia, always looking as beautiful, she went to her car on the train. She opened the door. To her surprise Alex wasn't in there sleeping. He usually is. Maybe he doesn't get enough sleep. " Odd?" She said to herself. Vitaly came up to her. He had his arms crossed, and a smile on his face. " Where is your...eh..Kitten you call Alex?" He asked. He was playing around with Gia. She looked at him worried. " I don't know." Vitaly then became worried also as he uncrossed his arms and his smile disappeared. " Do you know where he would be?" Vitaly asked. " Alex? He could be anywhere! Remember when he went to the cave and when he was captured by Dubious?" Gia told Vitaly. He put his paw under his chin and thought for a moment. " Ok well then lets get Anna. She is good in a time of crisis like this," Vitaly said, " I'm sure she will be able to help us."_

_" Anna! Why won't you help us?" Gia asked. " Because I have other things to do! If I could I would! But I can't! As much as Alex is my biological brother, I can't help. I really want to but- Martha! Stop that right now!- But I can't." Anna tried to explain. Gia was unhappy. Then both they both left._

_It has been three months since Alex has disappeared. 2 months was Gia and Vitaly looking for him.  
The two were sitting outside. Gia was sad. Vitaly then spoke up. " Gia we can't keep looking for him, then coming back with nothing. I don't want to say this and then again this is just s theory, but...Alex...Alex could possibly...be d-d-dead." Gia gasped at what he said. She refused to accept this comment. " NO! He can not and will not be d-d-dead! It's Alex. He is like, like, He is an animal that can never die! Like immortal! His personality is that way. He can't be dead!" Gia was crying. Then she sat down and held herself while Vitaly comforted her. _

_It was now concluded, 5 days later, that Alex died the day he went missing._

_R.I.P._

_Alex the Lion_

_Born: 1970_

_Died: 2012_

**D for Dead**


	5. E for Eternity

**E for Eternity **

_( Alex didn't really die. It was just that story that he did. He is still alive.)_

_Vitaly. Oh Vitaly. What is this Russian cat up to now? _

_Anna was sitting in her and Vitaly's car. Martha, Bella and Gertrude were asleep. Hannah, Anastasia and Vinisali were up. Anna was telling a story when Vitaly came in. " Hello everyone. Who wants to hear a story from russia?" Hannah, Anastasia, and Vinisali jumped up. " We do! We do!" Hannah and Anastasia said. " I'm going to talk with Alex-" " Nyet! You will not go and talk to Alex when I'm telling a story. Why would even want to talk to him? He is a-" " Alexandria. I'm going to talk with Alexandria." Then Vinisali left. " Ok. So, When I was little tiger..." Vitaly started... " No! Not that story!" Anna said. She knew what the story was and she didn't want to hear it. " I barely started." Vitaly said a bit disappointed. " Fine then I will tell another story. Since the white tigress in the room does not want to hear story." Anna huffed and crossed her arms. " Hey, there is no reason to get all Russian on me." Vitaly lost it. " NYET!" He said. Then he attacked her. Vitaly was on top. This commotion woke Martha, Bella, and Gertrude. Hannah and Anastasia sat there in horror as they watched their parents fight like enemies. Gertrude quickly got up and tried to stop the two. " Stop!" Gertrude yelled. She went to separate the two and ended up getting hurt. " Ahhh!" Gertrude yelled. Vitaly and Anna stopped. They looked up to see Gertrude. Her nose was cut. " Is this how you deal with problems?" She asked. " Because if fighting about a story and then getting your cubs hurt and freaked is ' Dealing' with your problems then you need some serious help." Gertrude finished and stormed out side the door. The others followed and Anna and Vitaly were left. Anna frowned. Then she left the train. Only to leave Vitaly by his lonesome self. Then Alex came in. " Everything ok Vitaly?" Alex asked. " Dandy." Vitaly frowned. " Well, um, Let's talk." Alex said. Vitaly huffed and the two started to talk.  
_

_Anna went to Gia. " Agh! Why! I'm so angry right now!" Anna yelled. Gia quickly came to her, along with Annabell and Alexandria. Vinisali went to talk with Taly. About guy stuff. " Anna calm down. You don't need to be stressed. You know what will happen in at least 8-9 months from now. So you need to stay calm. No 's do something to keep you calm...uh?" Gia said. She looked at Annabell and Ally for something. " Uh...um...Oh! Deep breaths! In...Out...In...Out..." Annabell told Anna.  
Anna took in deep breaths and released them. Just like Annabell said to. " Now, Anna, What happened?" Gia asked calmly. " Ok, Vitaly was going to tell a story. I didn't want the cubs to hear the particular story he was going to tell so I stopped him from telling it and he attacked me. Then Gertrude came in and Vitaly hit her across the nose." Anna finished.  
_

_" Then Anna attacked me and Gertrude came in and Anna hit her across the nose." Vitaly finished. Alex looked at him. " Well I think you need to...  
_

_...Go back and make-up with each other." Gia told Anna. " Then to surprise him you can tell him that your-" Ally covered her mouth. " Shut your muzzle! You don't know who could be watching us..." Ally quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching them. No one was. Anna then thought and agreed, but first she would have to sit for a moment. She felt light-headed and wanted to..oh-no! Anna then puked. " BLAH!" Gia, Annabell, and Ally said in unison. Then Anna fainted. She was about to fall in the puke when Vitaly came and caught her. " What happened?" He asked. " She fainted. Isn't that clear." Annabell said. " Well ok what do we do now?" Vitaly asked. " You take her to your car! That is what you do!" Gia told him with aggravation in her tone. So Vitaly did as she said and took Anna to their car.  
_

_In the car, Vitaly began to fell guilty for what he did to Anna. " I'm sorry Anna. For attacking you. I guess Both-I mean my anger issues got in the way. I mean, yours did to but...That's not our problem! I just hope you get to feeling better," Vitaly sat in there for 4 hours strait talking to the unconscious Anna, " And you remember when Alex did a flip and he landed on his face! Ha! That over sized Kitten just cracks me up! Oh!Oh!Oh! One time, when Alex and the others first arrived, I saw the most beautiful Tigress ever to walk the earth. Can you guess who it is?...You! You of course. And about the time, like 3 or no, it was, 6 months after you joined circus we didn't play by the rules of drinking and got carried away. Of course that was the first night you introduced me to Jack Daniels. I couldn't handle that. Then when everyone left, we had our fun experimenting each others bodies and for you to try something new. 8 months after we had the triplets, twins, and Vinisali. We were for sure they were a mistake the first few months, then when they were born, they were no mistake. Just like you. You was no mistake, Vitaly stopped and looked is cup of glass he had filled with Jack Daniels, " I wish you were awake right now. I want to see your smile again. What put out for this long anyways?"  
_

_Then the door opened. Gia was there. " Vitaly I need to talk to you." She said serious. Vitaly got up and kissed Anna on the forehead. " What is wrong?" Gia was about to say something when Anna came out of the door. " Ugh...Vi-v-Vita*Hiccup*ly? Vitaly rushed over to her. " Anna!" " *Hiccup* Vitaly in need to tell *hiccup* something." Vitaly looked at her with a confused expression. " What?" Anna slowly stepped from the train. She put her paws on his chest.  
_

_" I'm ********. Your gonna be a ***** of two litters. Hoorah!" Anna told him. Vitaly looked at her stunned.  
_

_" What?"  
_

_**E for Eternity**  
_


	6. F for Feliks

**F for Feliks**

**This will possiably be the longest chapter ever.**

**Feliks ** is as warm, friendly and good-natured as he is outgoing, talkative and sociable. Charming and attractive, he is inclined to take care of his appearance and can be known to spend a lot of money on clothes, preoccupied as he is with the effect that he has on others. Bright, cultivated and adaptable, he communicates with ease and eloquence, choosing his words carefully as much for the pleasure of playing with the language as in order to make sure that his presence doesn´t go unnoticed. If at times he can seem abrupt, bossy and aloof, this is just a front to compensate for his lack of confidence and overwhelming shyness. Worse still, his emotions can play tricks on him making his moods unpredictable, and this is not without repercussions on the personal and professional areas of his life! This emotivity is actually a result of an inner conflict due to two rather incompatible aspects of his personality: a side that is masculine, active, dynamic, independent, domineering, hardworking, ambitious and headstrong (even more pronounced if he was born on the 1st, 10th, 19th or 28th, during the month of January, or if his life Path Number is 1) and another that is feminine in essence: passive, dependent, impressionable, emotional, intuitive but easily swayed (more pronounced if he was born on the 2nd, 11th, 20th, 29th, in February, or if his life Path Number is 2 or 11). As a child, his development and well-being depend heavily on his emotional environment, gentle encouragement and support will bring out the very best in his nature. Unpleasant teachers could be the cause of an unhappy educational experience, but luckily, **Feliks ** is into everything and usually good at whatever he puts his mind to. A vivacious and talented child, especially where languages are concerned, it would be wise to encourage him to learn at least one other language as early as possible. Keep an eye out for half-completed jigsaw puzzles and abandoned toys and books, as his insatiable curiosity sweeps him from one activity to the next, rarely ever finishing anything at all. He is of exemplary moral character, so much so that aquiring a touch of arrogance and bravado could even do wonders for his confidence!

A lover of conversation and good company, his friends occupy an important place in his heart. He enjoys activities that mean he can be part of a group or team. Emotionally, he is gentle and affectionate, and not particularly suited to single life - his equilibrium and development benefit from the warmth and intimacy of a loving relationship. He is a kind and considerate partner, his sensitivity and perceptivity making him a very good amateur psychologist. On reaching maturity, he is patient and understanding, he takes his responsibilities seriously and would make an excellent father.

Several different professional pathways are available to this multi-faceted individual: occupations in retail, trade and communications - where expression is everything and the art of persuasion is a crucial factor, one of the independent professions as part of an association such as a consultancy practice, occupations in connection with a certain creativity, that it be through the media of the voice or the written word, the artistic world is never far away.

_8 months after Anna's and Vitaly's Fight, a anew form of life had to into the circus. It was a little cub named Feliks. His mother was Anna and father Vitaly. He was Ghost Tiger like Ap and His eyes were Purple like Vinisali's. While the girls wanted another sister, Vinisali and the other boys wanted another brother/boy in the family._

_Vinisali was overjoyed when he heard it was a boy. _

_" Let me see!" " I wanna see two!" " Alex get off my head!" (Alex is another name for Alexandria) " Why? AnnaBEAGLE?" "Now you two stop it right now!" Alex said as he picked the two up. Alexandria started to cry. " I'm sorry daddy!" Alex hugged her tight. " Look, Ally I love you I really do but you need to stop acting like a-" Alex stopped when Ally had her cubby eyes on lock. " Alex don't fall for it." Gia whispered in his ear. Alex broke for the trance and said " No! Alexandria the lion cub! No! I will not fall for your little tri-" Alexandria didn't stop. Gloria came over to Gia. " He's gonna fall for it..." " Okay! I'm sorry Alexandria. Your not in trouble. You just don't be mean to your sister." Alex broke. " Yep, he fell for it." Gloria laughed. Gia came over to Alex. He had out down the two and they ran to see Feliks. " Hey Alex..." Gia whispered with her arms crossed. " What?" He asked. " You fell for it." She said before laughing. Alex then yelled. " Gosh Darnet!" Everyone turned to him. " Nothing.." hen they turned back._

_Julian came up to Feliks. " Oh! Look Sonya! Here is another little baby. I can see to it that he will be just like me! Can't you my sweet?" He looked at Sonya. She was laying down with Lola on her belly. Sonya roared. Lola tried to copy. " Yes! Thank you Lola! And My love Sonya!" Anna and Vitaly laughed at what he said. " Maybe I can teach it to dance as well as me!" He said. Julian started to dance. The little cub watched in aw. Then he laughed. Feliks tried to get up but sneezed and then feel back down. " Awwwwww!' Everyone said. " Mommy! Can I have a little sibling?" Kezi asked Luna and Jack. They looked at each other with a surprised look. " Well it will take time sweet heart." Luna told her daughter. Kezi slumped down. " Oh, ok." Jack looked at his daughter and sighed. " You know what I think it would be a good Idea. Don't you think so Luna?" Jack asked Smiling. Luna go the point. " Oh yes. Kezi you will be a big sister sometime. Okay? And like I said it will take sometime-" " Ok!" Kezi said all happy. " So are we adopting or?" Jack asked. Luna looked at him. " We will have another offspring ade by the two of us. Okay?" Luna asked him. He nodded then they left to their car. Kezi stayed. _

_" I say we teach it Physiology and Science! Who agrees?" Kowalski asked as he raised his flipper. Everyone looked at him with a no look. " Sorry Kowalski you will have to wait for another time." Skipper said as he patted his back. _

_" I bet he-a will be just like-a Vitaly!" Stefano said. Constantina nodded while she cradled Felipe._

_Now it was time to go to bed. Everyone got to see the new member, Feliks. Anna, Vitaly, Martha, Anastasia, Bella, Hannah, Gertrude, Vinisali, and the new member Feliks, then slept happily in their car. Anna and Vitaly knowing this was enough and The cubs knowing this was a happy day went to bed was drifted off to dream land..._

**F for Feliks**


	7. G for Gia

**G for Gia**

_So you do you all know that Gia was suppose to be either an Albino Jaguar in a Golden cage at Monte Carlo Casino? Alex was suppose to meet her there. And then she was suppose to be a French Lioness named Gigi? Well if you didn't know then now you do. But Since you know I will tell how it would have went If Gia was an Albino Jaguar in the Golden Cage in Monte Carlo Casino. And Her as a French Lioness named Gigi._

Gia sat there in the cage. She had been sitting there for ever. The people didn't take care of her. She was left in the cage for dead. The only thing the Humans wanted from her was her fur, good looks, and the fact that she was a rare species. Gia sat in her corner crying, making her pink eyes red. ' Why did they have to take me away from my circus family?' She thought. Then she had remembered the first day the circus got her...

_Circus Zaragoza had just come to a stop in Russia. 8 month old(15 yrs to us) Vitaly went to look outside for anything to cause them to stop. Then the door flew open. " Hey! Vitaly! I have before you an...Albino Jaguar!" Mr. Zaragoza said as he held a dirty albino jaguar cub. Vitaly blinked twice and had his eyes opened wide. Then Stefano came up. He was about 4 to 5 months old. ( About 10 to 14 yrs to us.) " Here you go take good care of her and don't try anything when she gets older Mr. I know how you are about females." Mr Zaragoza said pointing his fingers at Vitaly. Vitaly held the cub in his hand. The item he was holding was small and delicate. Vitaly frowned and closed the door. He put the cub across the room from him. Then he layed his head down to watch what it would do." I want to touch it!" Stefano said. He went to the cub and poked the cub. It started to cry. Vitaly quickly bolted up and ran to it. He picked it up and cradled it like a baby. Stefano sat there an smiled. " You would be a great father to her Vitaly." The tiger glared at him. Stefano backed away slowly. Vitaly was successful with getting the cub to hush. It slept there in his arms. A little white ball of puff. Vitaly couldn't help but smile. " Gia." He said. " What Vitaly?" Asked Stefano. " Her name is Gia. And she will be best circus jaguar circus will ever see..." He smiled again and looked at the sleeping Gia..._

Gia smiled. She loved that memory. Then the memory of the day she was taken crossed her mind...

_" Vitaly! Don't let them take me! Please! HELP!" Gia cried. Vitaly looked everywhere for anything to stop the humans from taking Gia. He was pulling Gia away from the Humans. Then he spotted a knife. He gabbed the knife and threw it to the Human. It hit the human on his arm. He cried and let go of Gia. Vitaly fell back as he held Gia tight and wouldn't loosen his grip for anything. The human turned back around and he was infuriated. The man grabbed his dart gun and was going to shoot the tiger but someone else got him first. A french woman named Dubious hit Vitaly with the dart. Then she did the same for the cub and the sea lion. " Poor animals. You should have listened to zhe man. Now you deal withz me." She said. Then grabbed the cub and gave it to the man. " Thanks." The man said. " No problem." Dubious said in a dull tone.  
_

_Gia cried some more. " Oh what would i give to see my family one more time." She said to herself. " I still remember what Vitaly always said to me...Circus stick together..." Then the cage raddled. Gia quickly looked up. It was a lemur. " Oh! Hello there white foosa!" The brown lemur said. He had a clock on his head that was ticking. " Move it Mort! I want to see this thing you call white foosa!" The tall lemur with a crown and a ring looking tail pushed the smaller lemur named Mort and looked at Gia. " Hey! She looks like Mr. Alex!" Then a plump aye aye came and and said. " But smaller." Gia stood and came up to the bars. " Please help me! I need help! I have been in this hell hole for too long! Just.. Please help me..." At the end of her sentence she slid down the bars and on to the ground. " Julian I think it would be best if we let her go. Don't you?" Julian thought and realized the switch he had forgotten. " Oh! The switch!" Then the clock on Morts head went off. Julian pulled the switch and then got an idea. " Maurice! Let ...um..? What is your name?" Julian asked as he pointed his finger at Gia. Gia stood up. " My name is Gia the Albino Jaguar." Julian looked back at Maurice. " Let Gia out !" He said. Maurice let her out and she kissed both Julian and Maurice on the cheeks. " Thank you thank you thank you soooo muucchh!" She said. " And me?" Mort asked as he held out his arms. Gia picked him up and gave him a peck on his head. " Now time to Dance!" Julian said. Then The song Wannabe started to play and everyone started to dance. Mort pulled the switch up and down for flashing lights.  
_

_Then the four zoosters came in.  
_

_" What are you doing?" Gloria asked.  
_

_Julian and the others stopped dancing. They then left but Alex's eyes were fixed on Gia. She stood stiff and so did Alex. Then a noise was heard behind Gia. Both looked behind her and saw two men with dart guns. " Gia! You get back here!" One of the men yelled. Gia shut the cage door and ran to Alex. " Help! We got to get out of here! They are trying to catch me! Run!" She jumped into Alex's arms. He looked at her then to the men trying to catch her. Then one shot his dart gun. Alex jumped back and it hit Gia on her back as she had held tightly onto him. " Ow!" She yelled. Alex took the dart from her back. " Are you ok?" He asked. Gia looked dazed at him. " WHo are you?" She asked. " Ok. um...Whoa!" The men shot more and luckily Alex dodged all of them. Then he ran to his friends. " Who is that?" Gloria asked. " I don't know but we will help her." Then they all were scooped up by a Vehicle.  
_

_" What just happened?" Alex asked. Skipper turned his seat around, which was a little baby chair and said " We are in a Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle." Then the penguins drove off.  
_

_**You get the picture? So this whole Movie could have gone with Gia being an Albino Jaguar. But the Directors thought it would be good for Alex to find Gia in the circus. Of course I did say she was in the circ but then she was taken by Dubious! Well now that is over with Gia and her Albino self, Now time for the French lioness named Gigi. If you want me to continue with the top one I might, but it will have to be later. **_

_The four former zoosters ran in the train yard. They were running from the police. " It's the fuzz!" Marty yelled. " What are we gonna do? We can't hide forever!" Then Gloria said " And we can't just blend! You know this ain't Africa!" _

_Melman gave up. " Ah, what's the point! Tell me one conceivable way extra large animals like us are going to be able to move through Europe without attracting unwanted attention?" Then Alex looked at the train next to him. " Hey, the circus..." Then a tiger popped out. " Where are you coming from?" He asked. Alex came forward and said " We just need to hide, just until the heat dies down." The tiger crossed his arms and said with angry tone " Nyet! Absolute no outsiders! So wipe that smirnov off your face and pop off!" Then he left back into the train car. " Vitaly your-a being mean!" a voice said, obviously having sympathy for the animals. " Nyet! This train is only for circus! Stefano we do not invite trouble into our circus! I do not trust lion. Hair too big and glossy. He not lion, he lioness, with beehive! Haha!" Alex looked at the others with a embarrassing look on his face. " This is awkward. We can hear everything they are saying. Guys we have to find another way to get back to the zoo." He said. Then the train started to leave. Alex started to run with the circus. " Wait! No,no, no, no! Wait wait!" As sea lion pops out. " Uh, we need a minute, eh, he is on the phone, can't get him off." Then he went back in side the train. The four were terrified. Right now they didn't want to be caught by the popo tonight. Gloria, Melman, and Marty kept looking around. Alex put his paws on the car and thought. Then The sea lion and Vitaly started to argue. " We can not leave-a them there!" The sea lion yelled. " Only circus animals on this train!" Alex then spoke up. " Wait! Listen, we are circus! You gotta let us in!" He yelled. Then someone yelled " Hey! You leave with out me!" The four turned to see a lioness. She was dark brown with a light brown belly. Her belly had a point before it reached her neck and then a heart was formed. Her necklace was an Eiffel tower. Her eyes were Light Brown. She seemed french...  
_

_Alex stopped for a second and kept running. " Hey! Vitaly! Stefano! You leave with out me!" She yelled. She caught up with the four. " Who are you?" She asked. Alex broke form his trance. " We are circus animals trying to get on a train!" She then jumped and grabbed the handle on the door. She then opened it and went in side. Alex gaped at this. Then she opened back the door. " Are you real circus?" She asked. Gloria, Melman, and Marty all said " Yes! Certainly! Absolutely! To the core! My Mom and Daddy was circus. Vitaly came out " Gigi! Shut the door!" He ordered. Gigi looked at him with a frown. She looked back at Alex and saw he needed help, really bad. " They are circus, and Circus stick together." Then they helped Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria to get in the train. When they were in the train, things were getting awkward. Stefano had put on a light. Vitaly was to the left, with a knife in his hand. Gigi was to the right with nail filer. She was maker her claws sharper. " So where do you come from?" Gigi asked..._

**_So basically it is like the real movie but this isn't all i will tell you..._**

_Alex was listening to Gigi as she talked to herself. Then he went through the paper. " Were you spying on me?" Gigi asked as she picked up Alex by the mane. Alex could tell she was angry. " Oh, that is paper..." He said. Gigi let go of him. " No, no, no," He leaned up next up against another piece of paper, " I just came to say I don't want you to, " Then Alex fell again. He got back up quickly. " I just don't want you to think of me as an authority figure, or something." As he said that, he was leaning up against ring items. He then fell to the ground by that. Gigi loosened her frown. " Don't worry, I don't." Alex kept picking up the rings. " Oh," He sounded disappointed, " You don't?" He asked her. No, not at all." Alex then looked upset. " Well the other animals might find me A bit intimidating." Gia looked at him. " No, nobody is intimidated at all by you." She was growing a more peaceful smile. Alex seemed disappointed. But he wasn't going to let Gigi know that. " Oh, good stuff...Good, good news." Alex hesitated. " Actually, I do not think they have given you a second thought since you showed up." Gigi said. Alex replied. "That's good to hear." Then Gigi replied calmly " If anything, I think they are starting to feel sorry for you." " Ok, I get it." Alex said then a ring fell from Alex's paws. Alex and Gigi both leaned in to get it but ended with getting their heads bumped into one another. " Ow!" They both said. " Anything else?" Gigi asked. " Oh, yes. I just wanted to thank you for letting us on the train back there," Gigi smiled, " I know the big cat with the accent wasn't so excited about that..." Gigi then had enough of this foolish talk about her figurative father. She grabbed the ring and put it around Alex's neck. " Look, Lion guy, I have been here for a while and ever since, that big cat you talk about has been my figurative father. And I don't appreciate you talking about him like that. Plus, this circus means everything to us. And if you or one of you friends do anything that threatens the circus; Then you will have to answer to me. Capiche?" Through the whole time she was saying that, Alex was trying not to smile. When Gigi let go of him, the ring was still around him. " It's cool. Don't worry, we're cool." Then he leaned on a cable wire. It caught his foot and he went up and fell back down. That's when Gigi caught him and the certain fell. Now the two lions were visible to everyone. Gigi instantly let go of him. She frowned and stomped away. With Alex still left on the ground. Then Marty spoke up. " You call this lying low?"  
_

_**So this, like I said, movie could have gone with Gigi the French Lioness. But I guess they didn't want that either. **  
_

_**Sorry for the long wait by the way. With 2,453 words, it is going to take sometime. But oh well. Review your thoughts and the next chapter for Crown's Evil Power should be up soon. So ya...  
**_

_**Please R&R!  
**_


End file.
